blackgearfandomcom-20200213-history
Zeal
Zalmon Lane (aka Zeal) is an extraterrestrial terrorist of speculated origin who has hid on Earth to escape capture from the Alliance of Planets, while attempting to wipe out life on the planet to use it as his own base as Earth is not part of the Alliance. His crimes on Earth are so numerous and heinous that he became second on the list of Most Dangerous Non-Humans, just behind Cypher. Biography Early history Zalmon Lane was a top criminal in his unnamed home planet (though it could be Aithēr) under the name, Zeal, which caught the attention of the Alliance of Planets, who were going to sentence him to death for his crimes. Lane hijacked a spacecraft and tried to escape the Alliance and continue his reign of terror. He found a planet that was not part of the Alliance and held very unevolved lifeforms. On Earth When he landed on Earth (specifically Chicago), he immeadiately began to create his base of operations there, creating the Agency. He waited a total of 18 years before the Alliance gave up their search of the planet and left. Once they left he began to work behind the scenes, manipulating lesser criminals and criminal organisations to slowly make them work for him. He then started to work his way up, using scientific organisations and giving them more advanced technology to gain influence in the criminal underworld. His manipulations have also been slight drawbacks for him like the creation of his enemy, Shockwave. Attacks on Earth After years of gaining technology, he then used armies of robots to attack major cities around the world. He was going to eliminate all humans on Earth, but was challenged by the military - who were swiftly eradicated by Zeal's forces. However, Shockwave, still holding a grudge against him for allowing him to become what he is, brutally destroyed most of Zeal's robots. Zeal tried to break Shockwave's spirit by using psychological mind games but Shockwave was too enraged to hear any of it. So, Zeal was forced to use combat to destroy him. He was more powerful tha Shockwave expected, able to nock him down several times and nearly killing him twice. However, Shockwave fuses his power with the electrical generator in Zeal's floating base, and sent an electrical charge that cancelled out the electric field of the base's atoms, vapourising it. Zeal was thrown into the city below, Shockwave tried to see where he landed and locate his body - but nothing was found. Soon after, Zeal sent an audio message to the world - he will be back. As Moros Besides being an enemy of Shockwave, he is also an enemy of The Time Traveller. During an attack on Aristotle Labs, by Father Time, Zeal took advantage of the situation and arrived in person to the Labs and swiftly beat down the old man and took control of his Time Staff. Fusing all the energy of it within himself he awoken the very creature that allows time travel which fused with Zeal - the malignant Dark creature, Moros, God of Doom. As Moros, Zeal became completely insane and wanted to consume all time and space until nothing existed but the dark. Shockwave and the Time Traveller combined both their weapons (Shockwave's electric staff and the Time Traveller's time staff) which amplified the time manipulation mechanics using incredible amounts of electricity and froze Moros into a fixed point in time and Zeal was separated from it and Moros was sent back into the time staff. Zeal's lust for power became greater and he venomously proclaimed, "The power of gods shall be mine - and you will be the first to witness it!", before teleporting. Personality Zeal's evil goes beyond human nature, as he is an alien being. He has no compassion, no empathy and no love and an increbile lust for power. He views everything with logic, creulty and cold-hearted efficiency. He rarely gets angry or startled, only shown to get moderatley annoyed (possibly because of his large ego), and never flinches to anything - even when he was shot in the shoulder. Zeal's hatred for authority makes him incapable of negotiation or reasoning, he will do what he wants, how he wants, when he wants. Appearance Zeal has shoulder-length lilac hair, light green skin and red eyes (or eye as the right eye is obscured). He wears a grey military-esque uniform (with gloves and metal-plated boots) with a purble cicle with a black Z on the left shoulder (his insignia). His most striking feature would be that half of his face is covered by a feature-less black mask that only shows the outline of his face. He never removes it, and it is unknown what it is that is behind it. Abilities * Innate capability * Genius level intellegence * Mental projection * Telepathy * Mind control * Energy blasts * Natural immortality * Superhuman strength * Superhuman durability * Superhuman reflexes * Manipulation * Telekinesis * Teleportation See Also * Shockwave * The Mainframe * The Time Traveller * Agency * Aristotle Labs * Father Time * Moros Category:Villains Category:Aliens